In the automobile field, various base components made of sheet metal or other plate-like materials, such as components belonging to the chassis or vehicle body, are typically covered with panel components in order to impart an aesthetically-pleasing appearance to the passenger compartment. These panel components often also perform additional functions, such as e.g., absorbing impact forces during an accident, providing storage shelves or pockets, serving as retainers for switches and handles, etc.
For example, complex vibration stimuli occur during driving. These vibration stimuli cause relative movement between mutually-abutting points of the panel component and the base component. This relative movement can lead to the generation of unpleasant scrapping, creaking or flapping noises. Certain material pairings, such as a painted metal surface coupled to a plastic or leather surface of the panel component, are particularly prone to the generation of such annoying noises. Such noise generation may also be temperature- and/or humidity-dependent. Further, the connection between the panel component and the base component may be subject to strict tolerances, which if not met, lead to problems. For instance, increased or decreased pressure at the interface location between the panel component and the base component may cause an increase in noise generation between the two components.
In order to minimize such noises, it is known to mount adhesive strips or felt strips along the edges or borders of the panel component. However, this solution is relatively expensive and can lead to an aesthetically-displeasing appearance, if the strips are not precisely mounted or become detached at a later time.